meregosfandomcom-20200215-history
Politics of Meregos
The Commonwealth of Meregos is a federative democracy governed within the framework of a semi-constitutional monarchy, in which the reigning Monarch holds complete executive power, as well as having leadership over the legislative and judicial branches of government. The main legislative body of Meregos is the democratically elected Rykstemig, which is headed by the Monarch. Furthermore, each region of Meregos has a local assembly known as a "Latkanos" (though the local assemblies are given the power to name the assemblies as they wish), whose powers are defined positively. The judiciary is the Royal Service of Justice (Krønet Ostlander van Libra) which is largely independent from the legislative and the executive, although the Monarch has the power to act as a judge on any case (although this is rarely exercised) and has historically been invited to make judicial decisions in cases of indecision. The highest court is the Meregosian Royal Court of Justice (Krønet Conville van Libra Meregoçes). Meregosian politics follow a multi-party system, with the most successful parties being the Krønsbodo, who have held at least one seat in every national government, the Angasbodo and the now outlawed Hellenic Group. By nature of the government system, coalition governments are always formed unless a party gains holds every single seat of the Rykstemig. This has never occurred. History Executive The Meregosian Monarch, currently King Karim I is the Head of State of Meregos. The Monarch remains in complete control of executive power, as historically mandated by populist movements. The Monarch is not answerable to any other branch of government, and has the authority to instantly overrule or repeal any piece of legislation or judicial decision through an Edict of Expression. However, the Monarch typically delegates most executive powers to the Commission of the Meregosians. Legislature In Meregos, the two governments- the national Commission and the eight Latkanos of the federal regions- are formed by those who hold seats in the legislative assemblies. Since the first election 1532, the governments have been collaborative in nature rather than populist, meaning that the government is formed by everyone who has a seat rather than by the party with a majority. This has led to occasions where members of the government are totally in opposition with one another ideologically and thus legislation does not get passed without interference from the Monarch, but is also heavily praised for allowing a true representation of social views in each government. Although political parties do see each other as rivals, they do not see each other as opposition. National government The national government of Meregos is the Rykanos, which is legislated through the Rykstemig- the National Assembly. In the Rykstemig there are 144 seats: 135 seats held by Latsgud who are elected directly in the national elections for seven year terms, 8 held by Ryksgud who are elected in federal elections as the Head of the Federal Region for terms of five years, and one seat for the Monarch, who leads the assembly. There is an additional seat for the speaker- the Chyka- who is chosen by the Monarch. At national elections, a minimum turnout of 55% of the electorate is required for the results of the election to be binding. Federal government Each of the eight federal regions of Meregos has a federal government, known as a Latkanos, which also acts as the federal legislative body. Each of the Rykstemig are varying in size and have the authority to choose how many members they can elect (subject to approval from the Crown's Electoral Report). In federal governments, Latsgudden are elected who serve for terms of five years. Furthermore, there is a separate poll to elect a Ryksgud, who acts as the Head of the Federal Region and leads the Latkanos as well as holding a seat in the Rykstemig. Judiciary Electoral system Political parties Krønsobodo The Krønsbodo (meaning Crown/Monarchist Party) is the oldest party in Meregos, being established in 1530 ahead of the first election in 1532 where it won a majority of seats. There has never been a government without a member of the Krønsbodo holding a seat. Local government Federal regions have the authority to establish local governments in order to enact law and policy more effectively. Some local governments have the delegated power of creating local policy, usually for establishing local education curriculum. International organisation participation Category:Meregosian politics